


【全球门将保护协会】番外 打开香槟之后

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 全文都在这里，但分节不一定与撸否一致
Relationships: Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Jerzy Dudek/Luis García, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard





	1. Chapter 1

离开祖国后，20世纪的最后几年间，我在费耶诺德效力，那是个很美的港口城市，在没有训练的时候，我习惯性的一个人走在堤坝上看日落，享受难得的安静时光。  
最近从预备队提上来一个极其有天赋的小孩，罗宾范佩西。小孩看起来很不屑一顾，但对于陪他加练的我还有其他老队员，还是很有礼貌的。  
我们和埃因霍温的比赛在客场进行，教练想了想，把小孩带上，感受感受气氛。  
那时候的荷兰讲究全攻全守，场面很好看，就是苦了我不得不去扑救还有给队友填坑，更过分的是我还得参与全队的进攻。  
那场比赛是平局。比赛时双方杀的你死我活，比赛结束后，还是相逢一笑泯恩仇。我走回客队更衣室，在我前面走的范佩西不知怎的，和埃因霍温的一个小孩撞到了一起，然后两个小孩大打出手，范佩西随手拿起工作人员的木质拖把就干架，那边的小孩也不甘示弱，抢过防卫工作人员的电棍就应战。  
我试图去拉架，结果不知道被俩小孩中的谁一脚闷肚子上了，疼的我蹲一边哀嚎去了。  
大人们脑子都很清醒，废了九牛二虎之力把孩子们分开带回各自的更衣室。  
教练把范佩西狠狠的骂了一顿，范佩西冲他翻了白眼，气的教练让他滚回预备队，什么时候想通了再来一线队。  
没等范佩西升回一队，我从一个港口转会到了另外一个港口——英格兰西北部的利物浦。  
海皮亚代表球员们欢迎我的到来，队中的几个小球员更是很热情的带我在梅尔伍德训练基地转悠。我自认为有语言天赋，一直没有放下学习英语，确定转会后更是加强了对英语的学习。  
但是，这都没啥用处。  
萨米的口音比较轻，我还能听懂他在说什么，而带我参观的这几个人，迈克尔-欧文，口音和萨米差不多，史蒂文-杰拉德，勉强能听懂，这个杰米-卡拉格，他语速很快，而且口音超级重，感觉他在说另外一种语言。  
他们三个是利物浦青训营出来的好苗子，构成了一条根正苗红的中轴线，要是门将也是青训出来的，那该多好啊。  
新赛季开始前，海皮亚组织了一场聚会，斯米切尔，哈曼，里瑟都从度假中归来了，我算是跟他们见了面，那三个孩子给我准备了英国特色菜品——仰望星空。我实在是不忍心拒绝那三双眼睛，闭眼吃了下去，还好，只是卖相不好，味道说的过去。  
第一次全队训练，我就想退队保平安。  
大家进行任意球的练习，斯米切尔被假人墙挡住了，所以我只能盲猜他会往哪个方向踢然后扑，很好，我猜对了方向，用手臂挡出。  
就是闷响声太大，我感觉有点疼，喘口气，我接着站起来。  
第二个是里瑟，当我扑出他的射门，那一瞬间我眼前发黑，太他妈疼了！  
那天训练结束后，我的胳膊全紫了。那几个人很抱歉，我摆手表示没啥大不了的。队友全都是重炮手，我该怎么办？  
01-02赛季就在我的哀嚎中开始了。  
在海皮亚和红军三少的不断洗脑下，我渐渐意识到顶级联赛冠军对利物浦这只球队来说是多么的重要。其实也不全是他们的洗脑，每次在安菲尔德，聆听全场球迷合唱的你永远不会独行，那种振奋人心的力量让你觉得为了他们豁出去命都值得。  
我，杜德克，愿付出一切为KOP换来一座英超奖杯。  
但是球队的状态起起伏伏，时常会在不该输球的弱队身上丢掉三分，杰拉德是这么解释的：“什么比赛都能输，绝对不能输给曼联。”  
每次都双红会，整支球队都想打了鸡血一样亢奋，我跟海皮亚闲聊时说：“要是把对手都当曼联，那早就拿冠军了。”  
队长一脸无奈的笑：“带不动他们。”  
明年的夏天就是世界杯了，大家拼命的练习然后在场上表现自己，以赢得国家队主教练的青睐，我也不例外。  
我们的追风少年欧文铁定会有主力的位置，杰拉德和卡拉格，可能就悬了，他们倒没想那么多，每天都开开心心的训练，一幅少年不识愁滋味的模样。  
反而是中场的主力球员，哈曼，一脸愁像，自从96年欧洲杯夺冠之后，德国队的成绩一直很尴尬，十分严重的青黄不接。  
拉倒吧，波兰就没几个能打的球员，你就知足吧。我心里这么说，但表面上给他一个安慰的拥抱。  
陌生的东方国度，比利物浦和鹿特丹都要炎热。我十分清楚现在的队友是什么水平，所以很平静的接受了小组没能出线的结果。球队原地解散，队友们去度假了，我返回利物浦，一边加练，一边和留守的几位哥们看球赛。  
在利物浦还有其他地方，看球自然是要配啤酒的，可是我们这些运动员是需要控制饮食的，在梅尔伍德也没有存货，我和海皮亚只好一人抱着一壶茶看比赛。  
看荷兰队的比赛时，我跟海皮亚提起了俩小孩打架的事，海皮亚笑了：“这个国家还真有意思，天天内斗还能有这么好成绩。”  
2002年的夏天对我来说是平淡无奇的，可对于我的队友哈曼来说，是相当苦涩的，对意大利人和西班牙人来说更是不想回忆的痛苦时间。  
每个大型赛事都不可避免的会出现主场哨的问题，只要不是特别过分，客队也能接受，这是人之常情。可韩国队做的已经不是主场哨的问题了，简直就是无视体育道德而胡作非为了。  
当我觉得德国队可能也要死于所谓的主场哨时，贝肯鲍尔利用自己的影响力，迫使FIFA换了裁判，最终，这个残破不堪的德国队以中场核心巴拉克的一张黄牌的惨痛代价进入决赛。  
决赛中哈曼的对手是不可一世的巴西队，年迈的德国队中后场拼命的阻挡。在一次混战中，卡恩痛苦的抱住了飞火流星，我下意识的喊了一句：“他受伤了！”  
海皮亚身为后卫不能理解我们：“那为什么不叫队医啊？”  
“大概是他不想给队友再添堵了吧。”我觉得手上的伤很致命，万一巴西队的卡洛斯来个爆射，那可就完了。  
当我的同行犯下巨大失误导致丢球甚至输掉世界杯决赛后，我全是心疼，海皮亚见我情绪不对，拍拍我的肩膀。  
我沉闷的心情很快就被红军三少的回归所清扫，三个年轻人说个不停，利物浦英语让人头皮发麻，我不得不吼他们让他们闭嘴。  
每个赛季开始前，利物浦全队上下都说要为了赢得联赛冠军而努力，结果年年给弱队送分，我以为这个赛季的双红会能给我一点希望，结果？  
我想掐死卡拉格。  
后卫在防守过程中可能会造成乌龙球这是再正常不过的事情了，训练赛中海皮亚对我这么做过，但是你见过和死敌的正式比赛中被自己的后卫连进两个乌龙球的吗？  
只有我杜德克一个人，拜卡拉格所赐。  
我就像是烧的正旺的炉子被当头浇了一盆水，气的只剩下了冒烟，卡拉格很抱歉的跟我拥抱，那我能怎么办？我只好对他说：下次不要这样折磨我了。  
等我转会离开时，我已经不想再提卡拉格的乌龙了。  
年年为了英超冠军而努力，每年都没有好的结局，2004年的夏天，球队发生了巨大的变动。  
追风少年欧文为了荣誉离开利物浦，转会去了皇马；杰拉德身穿8号球衣，接替海皮亚成为队长，卡拉格成为副队；新的教练贝尼特斯带着两位西班牙球员入驻梅尔伍德。  
杰拉德固执的认为是新来的两位西班牙中前场球员挤走了欧文，作为新任队长，他竟然不去迎接新人，卡拉格去劝他，海皮亚去迎新，我闲的没事也跟着去了。  
杰拉德接任队长这事已经公开宣布了，我看到阿隆索和加西亚脸上一闪而过的惊讶，我上前走两步，接过他们的行李放在车上，他俩坐后座，海皮亚副驾，我开车。  
海皮亚絮絮叨叨的介绍球队还有训练基地，他怕两个西班牙人听不太懂英语，特意把语速放慢了很多，那个茶色头发的阿隆索笑着说：“我和路易斯都会说英语。”  
我抬头看了看后视镜，恰好加西亚也抬头看，我们两个人在镜子中相视一笑。  
不知道卡拉格怎么劝的杰拉德，他出现在了梅尔伍德，不情不愿的跟两个人握手，说了几句欢迎的话，就蹲一边皱眉了。  
他不情不愿，卡拉格那口音，只好我和海皮亚带他们参观训练基地。  
海皮亚觉得需要解释：“其实史蒂文他情绪不是特别好，他的好朋友刚刚转会走，请你们不要介意。”“人之常情，可以理解，以后场上我们慢慢磨合就是了。”加西亚说道。  
这个黑发黑眼睛的西班牙小伙子怎么这么好看啊。  
第一次全队训练，我特别庆幸的发现了两个西班牙人不是重炮手，毕竟被一队人轰一天，谁也受不了。  
配合了几场比赛后，杰拉德开始主动跟阿隆索说话了，圣诞节前，俩人已经好的难舍难分。  
加西亚也融入了这个球队，时不时讲一些西班牙特有的冷笑话。而我也习惯了副驾上坐着加西亚，他租住的房子和我是邻居，他暂时还不习惯英国的驾驶方向。  
一场与切尔西的比赛，阿隆索被对方的兰帕德伤了，杰拉德冲上去就要跟国家队队友兰帕德拼命，卡拉格和海皮亚抓紧去劝架，我和加西亚安慰疼出冷汗来的阿隆索。  
赛后拉法在更衣室里批评了杰拉德的做法，冷静下来的杰拉德意识到自己作为队长做了什么不该做的错事，我很好奇，他俩什么时候这么好了。  
队医说，阿隆索要伤停三个月。更衣室中座位在我身边的加西亚拆下护腿板，喃喃自语：“联赛和欧冠淘汰赛都要错过了，哈维会很难过的。”  
“要不，等周末比赛结束后，一起去看看他？”我对加西亚这么说。  
海皮亚听见我的话，表示支持，里瑟芬南斯米切尔他们也表示同意，大家七嘴八舌的商量着要给阿隆索送什么。  
新任队长杰拉德拍拍手，示意大家的注意力集中到他身上：“我替哈维谢谢大家，希望在哈维不在的这些时间里，我们能为他为了支持我们的KOP赢下每一场比赛，希望我们能和哈维一起，在伊斯坦布尔捧杯！”  
他越来越有红军队长的担当和作为了。  
加西亚想为阿隆索做一顿地道的西班牙菜，我和他开车去市场买回来，他还把调料一块买齐了。真是个体贴的西班牙好男人，我这么夸他。  
他露出了和阿隆索一样的温暖笑容，挠的我心里痒痒的：“我们西班牙人都是这样的好人。”  
“搞得我也想娶一个西班牙太太了。”  
“杜德克，你还是单身吗？”加西亚一脚纯情的问，但眼神出卖了他八卦的内心，我弹了他脑门一下：“左手右手还有play station。你有女朋友了？”  
“准确说是未婚妻，等我在利物浦安顿下来，我们就去结婚！”  
“得了，别秀恩爱了，哈维该饿死了。”  
在阿隆索的住处外，我看到了一个熟悉的人影在车前不耐烦的徘徊，曼联的队长加里-内维尔，他认出我来：“杜德克，可以帮我一下吗？”  
我奉行的是结束比赛就是朋友：“你好，加里，我能帮你做什么？”  
他从后座拿出来一大袋运动员能吃的食物：“帮我拿上去吧，我不方便上去。”“好吧，需要我帮你给哈维带话吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢你。”  
推开房门，队友们围在一起打游戏，丝毫没有注意到有人进来，加西亚点了点人数，去厨房准备食材，我也跟过去了。  
从厨房的摆设能看出来阿隆索是一个很讲究生活的人，我们把食材归类后，在他的指挥下，我洗虾淘米。  
突然间，厨房门打开了，卡拉格进来添水：“你们什么时候来的？还带这么多东西？”  
“刚楼下碰见曼联队长了，他给阿隆索的。”  
我头一次看见一向伶牙俐齿的卡拉格吃瘪，笑出了声，卡拉格看了看食材：“得了，我叫外卖，这些不够我们吃的。”  
等卡拉格走了，我说：“咱这个副队，身上有埃弗顿的文身不说吧，万一再跟曼联的队长有点交情，那可是真热闹了。”  
加西亚不说话，就在那安静的笑着。  
能在养伤中尝到来自家乡的美味，我看到阿隆索的笑容，心里也舒服了一点。  
我像往常一样载着加西亚回家，没想到他的未婚妻正在门口等他回家，加西亚飞速奔向那个女人，我挥手表示问好，然后回家打游戏去了。  
日子就这么一天天的过着，我和卡拉格还是恨不得捅死对方。  
欧冠半决赛，我们对阵切尔西，加西亚进了一个神秘莫测的球，他兴奋的跑过半场，跳到我身上庆祝：“我们可以和哈维一起去土耳其了！”


	2. Chapter 2

一个租借来的西班牙前锋莫伦特斯加入了我们，加西亚和阿隆索很兴奋，阿隆索甩下杰拉德就去给自己的同胞接风洗尘。  
不过从那之后，皇家马德里的队长劳尔副队长古蒂成了梅尔伍德周边餐馆的常客。好羡慕他们之间的情义，分开以后感情还这么好。  
04-05赛季，我们还是没有联赛冠军，但好歹还有个欧冠可以去拼搏的。  
大家一起飞去了土耳其，还有后勤人员，杰拉德的意思是，不管结果如何，一起承担。  
我很意外的是，KOP们推掉工作和学业，硬是把陌生的伊斯坦布尔街头变成了默西塞德河畔的日常。  
在过道里，加西亚对我说：“你千万不要提前碰奖杯，那样会完蛋的。”  
我觉得不到捧杯时刻我们就完蛋了，因为上半场我们输了个三比零。  
都快被队友气炸了，能不能别坑我啊，我本身水平就菜。我气到手抖说不出话来，加西亚握住我的手安抚我的情绪。  
贝尼特斯说：“快结束的时候你们有了起色，就这么踢，我们能行的！斯蒂文，你给大家讲几句。”  
杰拉德一脸严肃的推开更衣室的大门，KOP在不停的唱队歌，群情激昂的声音传来，我眼眶感觉有点湿润，加西亚握住我手的力度加大，他轻声安慰我：“take it easy。”  
“哥儿们，不管以前我们怎么在梅尔伍德相爱相杀，不管我们联赛成绩差到什么样，他们一直都在追随我们，支持我们。而今天，他们从英格兰不远千里来到伊斯坦布尔，他们是要来看我们举杯庆祝的，而不是想看到我们这个样子。只要我们能进一个，就能进第二个，就能扳平比分，就能进加时进点球，我们的杜德克就有发挥的机会。come on boys！”杰拉德的一番话让大家的情绪好起来。  
杰拉德蹲一边跟阿隆索窃窃私语，加西亚见我情绪好点了，想松开手，我反手握住他：“再陪我一会吧？”他愣了一会，抱住我，趴在我的耳边哼着西班牙的童谣。  
第四官员过来催我们准备上场，加西亚松开怀抱，对我说：“dont mind。”  
下半场开始了，大家在寻找各种机会，队里的几位重炮手不停的在空隙远射。  
特劳雷漏人导致海皮亚不得不在禁区前对卡卡犯规，任意球是铁定会有的，幸好没给海皮亚黄牌。  
我指挥我的队友排人墙，斯塔姆皮尔洛西多夫舍普琴科都有可能罚这个球。皮尔洛把球横传给西多夫，然后舍普琴科试图大力出奇迹，打的很正让我脱手。说实话，他那脚的力度根本没法跟里瑟比。天天被重炮轰门我已经免疫了，这时候稳稳的将任意球扑出。  
接着米兰对我们试图角球进攻，被队友们解围。  
比赛进行到快八分钟，我的队内二号仇人里瑟准备传中，被对方的加图索挡住，球还在里瑟脚下，他再次传中，精准的找到了无人盯防的杰拉德，队长头球命中，我们扳回一分。  
全场的KOP瞬间激动起来，只要我们能有一个进球，我们就能继续亲拼下去。  
杰拉德挥动双臂，示意大家别停下来，接着努力。  
哈曼横传给斯米切尔，斯米切尔找准空隙就是大力抽射，二比零，这很有可能是他在离队前为球队贡献的最后一个进球。  
杰拉德带队向前推进，加图索在禁区内把他放倒，裁判判罚了点球。  
我心都要提到嗓子眼了，决定比赛走向的这个责任谁来承担？我以为会是哈曼，因为德国人的点球向来发挥稳定。  
没想到是阿隆索。  
他罚丢的那一瞬间我觉得我的心跳都要停止了，但随后的补射，我仿佛又回到了天堂。  
我一直以为踢球是种享受，但绝不会是加时赛的足球。头号敌人卡拉格在我面前抽筋，治疗后又不断的用抽筋的那条腿去铲球。  
终于，我们拼到了点球大战。  
卡拉格对我说：“一定要扭成我们吃的面条，这样可以迷惑对手。”这是什么操作？  
当我再次扑出舍普琴科的射门时，我们赢得了比赛。  
加西亚飞快的跑向我，一时间我的身上挂满了队友。我们在欢呼，贝尼特斯杰拉德和卡拉格去跟对手握手。  
拍合照的时候，杰拉德和阿隆索在我前面，他俩就在我眼皮子底下，竟然接吻了！队友们没有一点惊讶，似乎是习惯了队长和这个话不多的西班牙人在一起的事实。  
在漫天的红色纸片中，我看到了加西亚的侧脸，他笑的是那么开心，我承认，在这一刻，我喜欢上了温柔的他。  
大家回到酒店后，疯狂的庆祝，以至于到最后都醉的不成样子了。卡拉格抱着电话不知道跟谁哇啦哇啦的说话，一边哭一边抱着酒瓶子。我被灌了不少酒，和喝了不少的阿隆索一起把晕头转向的杰拉德送回房间。  
一群队友不怕死，非要接着灌酒，我推开他们：“去去去，别打扰队长和哈维的新婚之夜！”  
他们勾肩搭背的离开，我觉得头晕的不行，走了几步靠墙上缓缓，有人从背后给我支撑，我勉强睁开眼睛，是加西亚啊：“路易斯。”  
他看向我的眼神里充满了担忧：“你房间在哪里？”  
“不用你管！”我知道他和他的未婚妻感情很好，我不能放纵自己借着友情的名义去偷窃类似爱情的快感，不喝酒的话，我能好好的跟加西亚说，酒精使我失去了理智，说出去了，我也后悔了。  
似乎加西亚不能理解我为什么会变成这样，他带着怨气离开，而我就这么在走廊里睡了一夜，次日还是被海皮亚叫醒的。  
我敢打赌，海皮亚的相机里绝对有我的这张黑历史。  
以前我和加西亚的座位都是挨着的，昨晚闹了这么一出，我不好坐过去，于是抢到了海皮亚身边的座位。  
游行庆祝都跟我没太多关系，我现在就想找一没人的地方安静下来，祭奠一下自己还没开始就结束的爱情。  
更雪上加霜的是，我受伤了，养伤期间，贝尼特斯又引进了一位西班牙门将雷纳。那一阵子我过得很不顺心，错过了06年德国世界杯。  
似乎队内的其他人注意到了我和加西亚之间尴尬的气氛，海皮亚想要过来开解什么被我拒绝了。  
路易斯加西亚的婚礼如期举行，全队出席，除了我，我让队长把礼金带去，自己飞去阿根廷的乌斯怀亚，在最南边的教堂里坐了一天。  
丹尼尔阿格和斯科特尔的加入增强了我们的后防，至于他俩怎么在一起的，我也不知道了，因为我接受了皇家马德里的邀约，去给卡西利亚斯当替补。  
我的行李很少，一个大行李箱就够了，和我来的时候一样，海皮亚去送我。  
“我不知道你和路易斯怎么了……”海皮亚刚想说什么，我打断了这位一直很敬重的老队长：“他结婚了。”  
“啊……希望你一切顺利……”他给了我一个大大的拥抱，一切尽在不言中。  
而皇马这边，副队长古蒂来机场接我，他陪劳尔来利物浦的时候我们算是认识了，那一头耀眼的金发像是西班牙的阳光，跟加西亚的黑发完全不一样。  
该死的，我怎么又想起来他了。  
相比较利物浦那种小渔村的球队，皇马平静的表面下各种暗潮涌动，我本来算是话不太多的人，现在话更少了。  
外面有劳尔谦谦有礼的官方发言，在内有古蒂镇压更衣室，所以大家还没明着闹掰。  
那时候的卡西利亚斯脸上的婴儿肥还没完全消失，虽然老队长已经离队多年，他还是会时不时的关照他，劳尔和古蒂更是护的他无微不至。当娃娃脸的卡西问我有时间陪练吗，我说不出拒绝的话。  
他是一号门将，巴萨的巴尔德斯是替补，雷纳也是替补，呵，我也是替补。  
结束训练后，我简单洗漱过后就去停车场，在卡西专用停车位旁，发现了熟悉的身影——看起来符合意大利甜心人设的布冯。我们拥抱，算是打过招呼。  
在回住处的路上，我反应过来他俩原来是一对啊。  
2008年的夏天，西班牙队夺得欧洲杯冠军，北京奥运会成功举办，对于我来说，一切都是看客那么的平淡。  
新赛季开始，利物浦势头正猛，甚至一度拿到了半程冠军，但是曼联92班虽然开始走下坡路可还在巅峰期，杰拉德和卡拉格没能实现联赛冠军的梦想，赛季末，一直温柔善良的阿隆索跟贝尼特斯闹掰了，也转会来皇马了。我的好朋友海皮亚转会去了勒沃库森，一时间，共同捧杯的队友没几个了。  
这个赛季的更衣室极其不稳定，劳尔和古蒂的合同都快到期了，劳尔由于状态的下滑，不能保证首发，他想离开，为南非世界杯拼一把，而副队古蒂，有一份十分苛刻的续约合同，他还没有表明要不要签。两个队长开始有意扶持卡西。  
加练时，卡西脸上的笑容越来越少了，我作为一个外人，不知道怎么去安慰他比较好。


	3. Chapter 3

不陪卡西加练的时候，我感到解脱，因为他和布冯的恋爱实在是太腻歪了，过于伤害单身人士。欺负我没谈过恋爱吗？是的，我没有。  
海皮亚经常跟我联系，年纪大了更加唠叨，什么杰拉德跟阿隆索求婚了，什么阿格和斯科特尔见家长了，什么卡拉格跟加里内维尔好上了，听他说话，仿佛又回到了在梅尔伍德被后卫们气死的日常。  
他顿了顿：“路易斯有了一对双胞胎儿子。”  
“那挺好的，他喜欢孩子。”  
见我情绪不对，他岔开话题：“你知道吗，勒沃库森有个特别有天分的小门将，阿德勒，长得很漂亮，球迷们都喊他小鹰，还有预备队的莱诺。看到那青训营的一群小可爱，搞得我都想加快速度让我孩子出生。”  
一切都挺好的，我也拿到了教练执照，准备退役后回波兰工作。  
2009年的冬天，对于门将来说无异于是一场噩梦。  
我在陪卡西加练，突然间我俩的手机都响个不停，海皮亚杰拉德卡拉格阿格斯米切尔贝尼特斯都打来电话，我选择接听海皮亚的：“萨米，发生了什么事？”  
“哎你没事吧？”海皮亚声音带着哭腔，他那边有人哭的很伤心，我摇头：“我能有啥事啊。”  
突然卡西利亚斯哭了出来，我匆匆挂断，去安慰卡西：“怎么了，伊克尔？”  
“罗伯特他……”他趴在我的怀里哭个不停，一个陌生号码打进我的手机，我猜是加西亚：“你好。”  
“天哪，jerzy你终于肯接我电话了，你还好吗？”他听起来很焦急。  
“我没事。”  
之后就是长时间的沉默，直到那边传来婴儿的啼哭，我挂掉电话，抱紧了怀里的伊克尔。  
“罗伯特是个值得尊敬的对手，我真的没想到会是这样的结局，gigi他……跟罗伯特一样……都有抑郁症，到现在gigi还在怀疑人生重新认识自己，我真的……”伊克尔的圆脸上满是后怕的表情。  
罗伯特的葬礼我没有去参加，而是看的电视转播。  
德国国家队全员出席，已经退出国家队的莱曼和已经退役的卡恩出现在现场，莱曼面无表情，卡恩满脸都是惋惜，海皮亚口中的那个阿德勒哭到需要人搀扶。  
布冯飞过来陪卡西，我一个人又去教堂坐了一天。  
2010年是世界杯年，卡西是铁定的主力门将和队长，我一直在陪他加练，因此和布冯也熟了起来。  
那个特别会撩人的话痨张嘴就是吹卡西。  
“我们在一起快十年了，我们准备十周年的时候结婚。”  
我掐指一算，合着卡西刚成年没多久你俩就在一起了？  
“那……队长他们没说什么？”  
“差点打断我的腿。”  
确实是古蒂能干出来的事。  
转眼间到了春天，大家为了世界杯做最后的努力。卡西很抱歉，我耸肩：“你和gigi的婚礼我得是座上宾。”  
劳尔确定离队，转会去沙尔克04，古蒂的状态很好，面对国家队征召的传闻，他说：“我年纪大了，该给年轻人让位了。”他也决定离队，去土耳其的贝西克塔斯。  
五月份的时候，海皮亚和我通话：“我们队的小鹰，肋骨受伤了。”  
“那不就是错过了世界杯嘛？”我心头不舒服。  
“这几天奥利弗和延斯直接接走他，毕竟罗伯特的事让他们都害怕了。”海皮亚又絮絮叨叨的说了很久。  
“路易斯转会去了希腊的帕纳辛奈科斯。”  
“希望他以后顺利。”  
西班牙在这个夏天迎来了狂欢，他们战胜了荷兰，拿到第一个大力神杯。  
我看决赛的心情很复杂，一方面看到卡西出色的表现，作为陪练，我很骄傲；而荷兰队，当初我去拉架的那两个小孩，范佩西和亨特拉尔都已经成为了橙色的主力，还有小飞侠罗本，他们输了，我心塞。  
哎，这该死的足球。  
不过听说他们又打起来了。  
2010年7月25日，古蒂宣布离队，第二天，劳尔宣布离队。  
皇马官方给劳尔举办了相当场面的告别礼，给足了劳尔面子。本来也是要给古蒂准备同款礼节的，但古蒂离队前跟主教练吵起来了，气的主席恨不得掐死他，抓紧把这供了25年的祖宗送走。  
更新换代就是这么快，佩雷斯执掌这么大的一个商业帝国也不容易，他给两位队长留下一句话：除了当队员，皇马永远有你们的位置。  
新赛季开始了，我在国际比赛日的时候接到了卡拉格的邀请，回安菲尔德参加慈善赛。报请教练得到批准后，我飞回熟悉的小渔村。  
说实在的，利物浦这几年的日子不好过，先卖球员才能再买新球员，负债也很多，这样买不到好苗子，恶性循环下，杰拉德和卡拉格愁容满面。  
难得团聚的日子，大家强颜欢笑，不提现在的愁事。  
海皮亚从德国飞来，跟大家寒暄几句后，悄悄地把我拉到一边去：“路易斯离婚有一年多了。”  
“为啥？他俩感情一直挺好的啊。”我很疑惑。  
“听说是和平分手，双胞胎儿子的抚养权给他太太，路易斯有探视权。哥儿们，你要是还喜欢路易斯的话，你可以去试一试。”  
我摇头：“不了不了，我心里感觉不太对劲。”  
“真搞不懂你们这种精神洁癖。”海皮亚放弃对我的劝说。  
10至11赛季末，海皮亚宣布退役，我合同到期，也我选择了退役，队内给我举办了很隆重的告别party，佩雷斯同样跟我说可以留下来当教练或做其他的。我谢过他的好意，说还没有具体的打算。  
海皮亚接任勒沃库森的临时主教练，跟我通话的频率显著降低。他跟我说，阿德勒放弃了，选择转会汉堡，给莱诺让出位置。他还跟我说，加西亚目前还是单身。  
本以为利物浦能够缓过劲来，结果罗杰斯这个脑子被驴踢了的，引进比利时门将米尼奥莱，他又没平衡好米尼奥莱跟雷纳的关系，让雷纳以一种很不体面的方式租借到那不勒斯。  
说贝尼特斯情商低的，同志们，你们没见过罗杰斯。之前在拉法的调解下，我和雷纳关系不错。雷纳这么走了，让米尼奥莱怎么想。  
他竟然还想卖卡拉格，卡拉格那暴脾气直接就宣布退役，完成了终老红军的梦想。卡拉格的告别赛属于丧事喜办，利物浦现在需要精神力量的注入。  
2014年的夏天，加西亚宣布退役。  
我收拾行李准备去巴西看世界杯，退役后光明正大和曼联前队长加里内维尔双宿双飞的卡拉格邀请我去参加他和加里的订婚仪式。  
炫娃狂魔海皮亚抱着一双儿女和太太出现在利物浦郊区的一个城堡内，曼联92班抱着一脸谁让自家队长最先叛变的无奈心情前来观礼。  
加西亚也被邀请参加，我不知道该如何跟他交流，只好在角落里静静的打量他。他头发修剪的很利索，体型保持的不错。  
双方交换订婚戒指后，就玩起来了，在被问到92班如何接纳卡拉格成为他们的队长伴侣时，吉格斯拍着我的肩膀：“就冲卡拉格单场双红会进两个乌龙球，我也得认啊。”我很无奈的笑了。  
很多年都没喝过这么多酒，我喝的有点上头，海皮亚把我扔一个屋子，随手带上门。  
我迷迷糊糊的往床上一趴，感觉压在一个人身上，我瞬间清醒了，是同样刚刚苏醒的加西亚：“jerzy？怎么了？”  
“啊？不好意思，我再去换一个房间。”我去开门，发现门从外面锁住了，我回头对加西亚抱歉的笑：“锁坏了，可以在这里先凑和一晚上吗？”  
加西亚的微笑如同九年前一样温暖：“当然可以。”他往床的一边挪了挪，给我腾出很大一部分空间。  
同床异梦，我根本睡不着，很想翻过身去抱抱他，我以为加西亚睡着了，他却突然间发声，吓了我一跳：“jerzy？”  
“啊？”  
“你讨厌我吗？”  
“不不不。”  
“那你转会后为什么不跟我联系，我跟你打电话被拉黑？”  
“我……”我不想亵渎我心中的上帝。  
“我跟我太太离婚是和平分手，没有别人介入。看到队长和哈维，副队长和隔壁队长，丹尼尔和马丁，我觉得两个男性在一起也挺好的，我开始幻想我的另一半如果是男性会怎么样？”  
“路易斯……”  
“听萨米说，你还是一个人？”  
“是，萨米说的没错。”  
他从背后抱住我，声音闷闷的：“我以为我分手后通过萨米透露的消息已经够直白了，我知道你喜欢海港城市，特意转会去了希腊的球队，可你一直不肯联系我，我怀疑我是不是自作多情。10年副队邀请你回去，你一直盯着我看。jerzy。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们交往吧？”  
“啥！”加西亚对我也有好感？我翻身，眼睛对上他的眼睛：“你喜欢我？”  
他羞涩的移开眼神，然后又坚定的看着我：“我喜欢你，我想和你交往。”  
我拥他入怀：“天哪……我以为……没想到……你……”他完全放松下来：“还好，我们没错过太多，还有时间。”  
虽然加西亚这么说了，我心里还有个疑问：“路易斯，你的太太还有双胞胎儿子有什么意见吗？”  
“她也组建了新的家庭，我的两个儿子一听说圣诞节又多两个爸爸来送礼物，特别开心，恨不得你立刻出现在他们面前。”  
这个夜晚，我睡的特别踏实。  
第二天中午，我和加西亚手牵手的出现在餐桌前，利物浦的队友们纷纷起哄，吐槽我们为什么现在才在一起。  
我看向他的眼睛，然后笑开了花。  
我们两个一起飞巴西，去看西班牙和荷兰的比赛。  
赛前传出了荷兰队内讧的消息，路易斯他比较诧异，我跟他解释如果荷兰队没有内讧不打架是不会踢出漂亮足球的。  
虽然路易斯是西班牙人，我仍然要说，西班牙的传控那是踢的什么玩意，还是我们利物浦过中圈弧就起脚射门的踢法带劲。  
我的前队友阿隆索踢进一个点球，荷兰的门将终于在范德萨以后出来一个靠谱的西莱森。  
上半场比赛在越位中度过，镜头扫过范佩西，我觉得他要爆炸了。果然，在快结束前，主修凌空专业的他以鱼跃的方式进了一个头球，漂亮，当初的那个木棍男孩现在成了主宰比赛的大将军了。  
下半场比赛对我和路易斯来说不太想回忆，斯内德后场长传，罗本加速，把我的前队友、加西亚的前队长卡西利亚斯溜的惨不忍睹。  
5比1，一个近乎屠杀的惨案。  
我陪路易斯喝了一晚上的闷酒。  
塞萨尔算是我的同龄人，只不过我退的早，他状态维持的还不错，他想在本土捧得世界杯，谁都没想到会在半决赛，让全盛时期的德国队虐了个7比1。路易斯跟我开玩笑：“下半场换上去的那个许尔勒太不懂事了，这样下去德国队怎么活着走出球场啊。”  
一路厮杀，荷兰队以换门将扑点球的骚操作晋级却又跪在点球大战输给阿根廷，看西莱森哭成那样，我心里不好受。  
最终，德国队在巴西拿到了第四座冠军奖杯，当年在阿德勒身后做替补的诺伊尔作为主力门将，实现了德国人的童话故事。  
我和加西亚接受利物浦俱乐部的邀请，回去担任管理工作。  
在这时候只有深爱这支球队的人才会回去，因为利物浦已经烂成了一摊泥。  
因为和罗杰斯的矛盾，杰拉德选择在15年的夏天离队，做出这个决定很痛苦，我是亲眼见证过劳尔的纠结与伤感，没想到在杰队身上重现了这一幕。  
那一阵子我们过得都不好受，已经转会至拜仁慕尼黑的阿隆索更是频繁往返于利物浦与慕尼黑。  
终于俱乐部下定决心，换老板换教练，引进德国人克洛普。


	4. Chapter 4

我突然间在网络上看到卡西利亚斯转会的消息，很震惊，卡西不接电话，我打到布冯那里，布冯不肯多说，我只好表示对卡西的关心就收线了。  
13年的欧冠决赛，我去现场看的，海氏拜仁和多特青春风暴之间的对抗，场面很好看，国家队的两面叹息之墙诺伊尔和魏登费勒都发挥的超级棒。  
所以当克洛普来到梅尔伍德时，我觉得我们红军复兴有望。  
德国人以一种蛊惑人心的姿态赢得了梅尔伍德的人心，整支队伍的精神状态都不一样了，仿佛回到了我们04年至07年那段时间。  
克洛普较为完美的送走了米尼奥莱的一生之敌斯科特尔。卡拉格用了很多年才完成了7个乌龙的壮举，而斯科特尔则用了不到一半的时间进了7个乌龙。  
作为看客，我和卡拉格在看斯科特尔的集锦时笑到不行，我指出斯科特尔打自家大门的脚法完全比不上卡拉格，卡拉格抹去笑出的眼泪说米尼奥莱的面条舞不如我好看。  
平平淡淡日子到了圣诞节，我迎来了一个巨大的挑战，加西亚的一对儿子要来跟我们过节，因为他们的妈妈和丈夫飞去迪拜。  
“路易斯，你能不能把孩子们扔给他们的妈妈？”虽然俱乐部每年去儿童医院的活动我都有参加，但这是路易斯的孩子啊。  
加西亚摘下眼镜，从电脑前起身走向我：“你是他们的 jerzy papa。”  
我只好呼叫我的老队长海皮亚，求教他怎么带孩子。  
“怎么办？一起做点什么吧？我经常和我的太太还有孩子们一起做饼干什么的，还有孩子们的作业。”海皮亚给我支招。  
两个棕发黑眼的小男孩扑进我的怀里，甜甜的喊着“jerzy papa”，我的心都要化了：“leon，toni。”我顺手抱起他们，两个小天使亲吻我的脸颊：“papa！”  
“好了，我们快点回去吧，我累了。”加西亚带着一脸倦色微笑道。  
从机场回家的路上，我把车速放缓，加西亚睡着了，我示意leon和toni安静一点，两个小孩子乖乖的在后座玩手指，玩着玩着他们也睡着了。  
我先去把空调打开暖了一会再叫醒三个天使，我是想抱着双胞胎进屋的，但leon拉着toni自己跑进去了，加西亚牵着我的手，走进我们的新家。  
“papa，你这里怎么没有圣诞树啊？”leon是双子的哥哥，他一点也不怕生，像在自己家一样自在，我说：“今天路易斯累了，明天我们一起去买好不好？”  
“好！”  
安抚两个孩子睡下，我和加西亚处理一些俱乐部的工作，夜深了我们才入睡。  
小孩子们早早的就起床了，他们安静的玩乐高，等我们都起床了，leon和toni扑上来给我们早安吻。  
虽然杰拉德和阿隆索还在踢球，但还是飞回来参加我们05级的聚会，今年有了加西亚的两个孩子，想必会更加热闹。  
大家在卡拉格的别墅相聚，我们只看见他一个人，对于加里内维尔不在的情况，都习以为常。听杰拉德说，老爵爷知道卡拉格和加里内维尔在一起的消息时，当场灌了速效救心丸。而卡拉格本人立下一个著名flag，利物浦不拿英超冠军，他就不结婚。  
海皮亚帮卡拉格摆餐具，看到香槟，他笑了：“我记得我们逆转了以后，太阳报说米兰的队员们中场开香槟庆祝。”  
“保罗肯定不会让他的队员这么做啊，想想也知道是假的。”杰拉德说道。  
“管他真假呢，等凑个整数的纪念日，就约那个阿塔图克球场，两队人再踢一场比赛，比赛的收入捐给慈善机构，有意见吗？”卡拉格这样提议。  
大家当然没意见了。  
请来的米其林厨师为我们准备了一桌丰盛的美食，正要合影时那厨师说他是埃弗顿球迷。  
虽然香槟的度数很低，我又退役了，但我还是倒了一杯佛手柑，毕竟07年发生的事太丢脸了。  
“come on，jerzy，我知道你喝多了以后站车上跳舞然后把车砸进警局这事。萨米都告诉我了。”加西亚把一杯香槟摆我面前。  
队友们笑作一团，我一手捂着脸，一手握住加西亚笑的发抖的肩膀：“过去多久了，你们怎么还记得啊？”  
海皮亚甚至还找出来一张我戴着手铐的黑历史，我举手投降：“我可以喝，但是路易斯不要喝了，我们俩总得有一个开车回去的吧？”  
“请你们来自然是准备好客房住了。”卡拉格又给加西亚添了一杯酒。  
酒足饭饱之后，大家提议去踢球，里瑟还没等我站稳了就瞎jb抡一脚，我完全是凭本能把球扑出去的，扑完之后我傻了，刚才是谁做的动作。  
卡拉格带头鼓掌：“哥儿们，回梅尔伍德接着训练吧，教教西蒙怎么跳面条舞！”  
“真不行了，年纪大了，反应不过来。”  
大家随意的换位置踢球，不在乎比分，就是图个开心，到后来，孩子们也加入了战场，大家一起配合孩子们踢球，我不得不放水，不打击leon和toni对足球的兴趣。  
那天晚上我们还是在卡拉格家住的，因为玩的太晚了。  
一起参加圣诞弥撒，一起装饰圣诞树，一起做饼干，装姜饼屋，一起准备波兰十二道菜，两个孩子超级开心，我的加西亚也很开心。  
跨年的钟声即将响起，加西亚端来一盘葡萄，我们一家四口伴随着钟声，一颗颗的塞葡萄，小孩子吃不多，五六颗就塞不下了，我快崩不住了，加西亚亲了上来，帮我解决了尴尬的场面。两个小孩默契的回头，不看我们秀恩爱。  
假期很快就结束了，两个小孩依依不舍的离开。而我们的队伍虽然在联赛中没有争夺冠军的可能性，好歹有个欧联杯可以参加。  
谁能想到在2016年的4月15号，利物浦在欧联杯竟然遇见了渣叔的老东家多特蒙德。渣叔倒是想得开，跟我们说：“等你们感受感受马里奥助攻罗伯特打破罗曼的球门，就知道我为什么会心如止水了。”  
那一天，我们几个老家伙无心吵闹，全部换上黑色的西装和领带，神情肃穆。1989年前的希尔斯堡惨案到现在还没有掰扯完。当年我们有个不成文的规矩，杰拉德和卡拉格提出来的，就是把进球奖金和零封奖金的一部分拿出来，帮助当年的遇难者家属打官司，后来我离队之后还是坚持这样做，真的希望有一天能真相大白。  
恰好多特蒙德的队歌也是你永远不会独行，两队球迷的合唱，让本来心情就不好的我眼眶湿润。  
“jerzy？”坐在我旁边的加西亚轻声喊我，我扭过头去，路易斯的脸上带着泪痕，他塞给我一张纸巾：“擦擦脸吧。”  
他永远都是那么的温柔。  
我发誓以后再看利物浦的比赛就一定带速效救心丸，不吃不行。  
58分钟左右小火箭罗伊斯的进球让我觉得比赛结束了，正盘算着比赛结束后加班，库蒂尼奥的进球让我一瞬间梦回2005，我一边怀揣着希望一边想打断他们的腿，不落后就不会踢球是吗？  
利物浦扳平了比分，我心都要提到了嗓子眼。  
常规时间内我们还是平局，多特蒙德会以客场进球多而晋级，队长米尔纳和斯图里奇进行配合，米尔纳传中，发挥平平的中后卫洛夫伦争顶，在安菲尔德完成了逆转。  
我和加西亚相互拥抱在一起，大声咆哮着，庆祝这难得的胜利。后来听说进球的那几个娃都按照传统给基金会捐钱了。  
比赛结束一周后，轮到我们的休班，于是头天晚上的肢体交流就比较激烈，第二天顺理成章的睡懒觉，谁能想会被被夺命连环call叫醒。  
一看是卡拉格打来的，我接起来：“副队，我知道加里跟你异地恋，你也不至于这样来折腾我和路易斯啊？”  
那边的卡拉格一反常态的严肃：“明天宣判。”  
我意识到希尔斯堡惨案有了结局，我也严肃起来：“我和路易斯都会出席。哎，副队，家属们一直都靠这个事做精神支柱，突然间事解决了，我怕他们的精神状态会有问题，所以我觉得需要请心理医生。”  
“老队长已经给家属们安排好了心理咨询。”  
“那，明天见。”  
结束通话后，我轻轻的叫醒加西亚，跟他说了这事，他拿起手机就准备订花环。  
第二天，也就是2016年的4月26日，市立法院外早就挤满了等待审判消息的KOP和埃弗顿球迷。  
加里也在，只不过他一直在车里没下车。  
我和加西亚、海皮亚、卡拉格共同作为俱乐部的代表出现在公众面前，要不是杰拉德距离太远，拜仁不放阿隆索，他俩肯定也回来。  
我不太清楚杰拉德是否能放下他表哥那事，至少判决结果一天没出，全利物浦都跟法院没完。  
为了96位KOP的清白，我们从1989年开始就没有停止法律诉讼。终于等来了宣判的这一天。整个过程不到半个小时，调查明确了利物浦球迷这么多年来是被冤枉的。  
当庭就有家属激动的哭了出来，大家一起离开法庭，在外面的球迷们共同合唱我们的队歌。加西亚一直抬头看天，估计是想忍住眼泪。  
我们几个人分别去给遇难者献花，忙完一天真的是精疲力尽。  
加西亚比我先到家，他没脱西装，就这么坐着愣神，我轻声说：“路易斯？”  
“嗯？抱歉，我有点缓不过神来。”  
我走到他面前抱住他：“没事的，路易斯。”  
这个夏天，我们还是没能拿到联赛冠军，副队和对家队长的婚礼还是不能举行，天天看他俩在解说位置上秀恩爱，我觉得十分辣眼。  
我和加西亚受邀参加曾经的队友斯科特尔和阿格的婚礼，两个打架十分凶残的花臂后卫决定携手终身，不过不太圆满的是阿格因伤坐着轮椅，婚礼没几天后，红军铁卫阿格宣布退役，年仅32岁。  
同样是这个夏天，曾经的对家阿贾克斯的小门将西莱森转会去巴萨当替补，克洛普把美因茨的那个小门将卡里乌斯带到了利物浦，让他打联赛，米尼奥莱打杯赛。  
“那个小门将挺好看的嘛，93年的。”加西亚去看过训练，回来跟我说，我感觉有点不对：“你说什么路易斯？”  
“我是说洛里长得很好看。”加西亚一边做瑜伽，一边跟我聊天。  
“是我不好看吗？”拜托，那种金发美人一看就是四处留情的人。  
“jerzy……你吃醋了？”加西亚停下动作，走到我面前，我坚决不能承认这个事实：“哼，我没有。”  
“你的腰围，搞得像我让你怀孕了一样。”他戳了戳我确实胖起来的小肚子。  
“路易斯加西亚，你要是嫌弃我胖就直说！”  
从那天起，我跟着二队吃喝训练，肚子似乎有那么一点缩小。  
日子继续这么一天天的往前走，我们的小队长杰拉德退役了，既然没能在利物浦退役，那退役赛完全可以在安菲尔德举办，杰拉德拒绝了：“等哈维一起。”  
“切。”卡拉格把抱枕砸向杰拉德，严重鄙视自己的兄弟见色忘义。  
17年初，诺伊尔重伤的消息传来，我心里一哆嗦，难道德国队又要迎来一个新的时代？再看自家那个来了英超就不会移动的卡里乌斯，算了，能当个第三门将都是改命，别指望他上位了。  
赛季末，阿隆索和他的队友拉姆都选择了退役，拜仁照着功勋队长的规格同样给哈维举办了退役仪式。  
哈维在慕尼黑收拾行李，这边我们的群聊像炸了锅，既然俩人都正式退役了，杰拉德盘算着结婚，领养孩子，这就需要一栋大一点的房子，大家七嘴八舌的讨论着要给小队长准备什么礼物。  
里瑟：柜子上一定给我留个位置，我送你挪威特产帆船模型。  
波兰有什么特产？我突然间想不起来，在购物软件的界面上翻来翻去。  
“路易斯，你跟哈维都是西班牙人，这种乔迁新居还有新婚的贺礼，会准备什么啊？”我选择向我的西班牙伴侣求救。  
“我也不太清楚啊。不过哈维很喜欢做饭，要不要送他一套刀具？”  
“这个可以有！”  
他从慕尼黑回来那天，几个在俱乐部工作的人都聚在卡拉格家，杰拉德的老房子装不开那么多人，所以大家习惯性的就去了副队家，偶尔来利物浦住的加里也习惯了一群对家的球员时不时出现在自己家。  
这次加里也在，他给阿隆索准备了一个古董台灯当做礼物，阿隆索很喜欢，和加里亲昵的拥抱，还咬耳朵说了很久的悄悄话，把杰拉德和卡拉格闪在一边大眼瞪小眼。  
海皮亚给新婚夫夫准备了很多小女孩的衣服和娃娃，我拿起一个娃娃：“你们确定要领养女孩了？”  
“是啊，我们都很喜欢女孩。”阿隆索终于放开了加里，坐在杰拉德身边和大家聊天。  
“那很好，我提前预定一个娃娃亲。”满嘴跑火车的卡拉格放出狂言，加里狠狠掐他大腿：“孩子们的事你掺和什么！你个三姓叛徒！”  
“我承认我是红军的叛徒，但我那是因为爱你。”卡拉格秀的一手恩爱，召开大家的嘘声。  
提到“叛徒”，我突然间想起来我曾经的队友范佩西：“前几年罗宾转会去了土耳其。”“他啊，那是个人才，从阿森纳去了曼联，然后唱我们的队歌，没被球迷喷死。”海皮亚说道。  
卡拉格说：“幸好荷兰折在点球上，要不然德国队真不一定能拿冠军。库伊特没来对吧？我怕他拿起棍子来打我。”  
一群人在副队这住了几天，然后就各自回去工作了，而我和加西亚请了年假，准备完成我们的人生大事——见家长。  
我感觉在飞去西班牙的航班上就紧张到抽筋了：“路易斯，这婚咱不结了行吗？”  
加西亚一脸的诧异：“what？jerzy？”  
“我怕我会说错话，让你家人不高兴。我宁肯再去扑那年的点球大战。”我有点语无伦次，但加西亚趁四周没人，轻轻的亲了我的嘴角：“我跟我的家人提前打好招呼了，之前在视频里不也见过吗？”  
“那不一样啊。”我继续为自己的紧张找借口。  
“relax。”  
一路上浑浑噩噩的到了马德里，我也不知道怎么跟加西亚去到他家，有人从里面推开门，我闭着眼，先鞠躬为敬：“阿姨好！”  
我隐隐约约听到加西亚的笑声和一个女性的笑声，再次抬头，那个女性跟加西亚很像，啊，我把他姐姐当成他的妈妈了……  
尴尬之中，加西亚的姐姐用一口半生不熟的波兰语跟我打招呼，这让我很惊讶，结果一个更加年老的女性同样用波兰语说：“是路易斯和jerzy吗？”  
我以为会被围观，结果就几个跟路易斯比较亲近的人，加西亚十分正式的跟他的亲人们介绍我：“杜德克，波兰人，我在利物浦的队友，也是我的爱人。”  
加西亚夫人先向我张开双臂，我挨个和他的父亲姐姐姐夫侄子们拥抱。  
“当我知道路易斯跟一个男人交往时，我在想，终于不用纠结对方愿不愿意穿我们家传的婚纱了。”加西亚夫人换成西班牙语跟我说话，得益于曾经的西班牙主帅和在皇马效力的经历，我会讲他们的语言。  
“谢谢你们对我和路易斯的支持。”  
“你跟路易斯在一起，接纳leon和toni，就是跟我们一家人啊。”加西亚先生拍了拍我的肩膀。  
加西亚太太一定要给我准备一桌西班牙美食，并且不让我和加西亚插手，我只好去曾经他住过的房间里休息。  
我们并肩躺在不大的单人床上，手机一直震动个不停，老队长海皮亚很体贴的问我情况怎么样，还拿自己见家长的糗事宽慰我，队长就是队长，而我的副队卡拉格则开始满嘴跑火车。  
突然间卸下了心理压力，整个人要飘起来了，我看着我身边的加西亚，心满意足的笑了。  
我们在西班牙度过了很开心的一段时间，然后我们启程飞往波兰。  
之前加西亚和我的父母同样在视频通话中见过了，显然他比我要更放松，他和我父母同时选择用对方的语言问好，大家都很惊讶然后拥抱彼此。感谢上帝，我和加西亚的家庭都为了接纳彼此做了很多努力。  
见过家长后，我和加西亚返回利物浦，在我们初识的小渔村，注册结婚。我拿着证件跟卡拉格去炫耀，卡拉格不屑一顾，翻了个白眼，炫耀他和加里的对戒：“虽然不结婚，但是我们有戒指啊。”  
2017年，我44岁，加西亚39岁，在法律意义上走到了一起。  
年底俱乐部引进荷兰后卫范迪克后，整个后防线瞬间稳定了很多，海皮亚阿格斯科特尔卡拉格听说来了一个好后卫，呜呜泱泱的去围观一队训练，我和加西亚也去了，只不过是看这群坑死我的后卫们看热闹。  
“维吉尔很有我当年指挥的气势啊。”看着范迪克跟队友小范围的配合，卡拉格极其嚣张的说，我吐槽道：“起码维吉尔不会进乌龙。”  
“要不要下去跟他们踢一场？”海皮亚提议道，加西亚很心动：“渣叔会同意吗？”  
“等我。”海皮亚去跟渣叔交流，然后特别开心的跑回来：“热身完以后，他允许我们和他们踢半个小时的比赛。”  
“四后卫一前锋，这怎么玩。”我看了看我们这群老家伙。  
“我和阿格后卫，路易斯中场，满足卡拉格和斯科特尔当前锋的愿望。”海皮亚安排好了战术。由于事发突然，我们只好随便拿了旧鞋子和衣服，我从米尼奥莱那拿了一双旧手套。  
渣叔充当主裁，那边门将卡里乌斯，洛夫伦搭档范迪克，萨拉赫菲尔米诺马内组成前场三叉戟。  
虽然我们已经很多年没有一起踢过这么激烈的比赛了，只要这帮兄弟们凑一块，浸润在骨子里的默契还会瞬间爆发出来。加西亚在他熟悉的左路寻求突破，而我的好队友阿格直接起脚瞎抡，范迪克赶在卡里乌斯起跳前将球顶出界。  
这场突发比赛以零比零的平局结束，后卫们开始吹范迪克，我拉着卡里乌斯去一边单聊，这个傻大个是真让人头疼，像是娇生惯养的少爷刚从学校毕业就被社会打压成渣渣了。  
“洛里，还是不太习惯英超？”  
卡里乌斯整个人没精打采的：“其实也还好了。”  
“你基本功也能说的过去，对阵曼联还有其他强队也有尚佳的表现，发挥不太稳定是什么原因？”我耐心的跟卡里乌斯谈心。  
“jerzy，你和路易斯是一对吧？”  
“啊，是合法夫夫。你或许可以找一个固定交往的对象，这样能让你状态稳定一些。”  
“其实我有男朋友啊，齐勒，我们交往了很多年。”  
“那小伙子……我有点印象……因为挺好看的而且是个护短狂魔，拉姆被欺负了，他先蹦起来喷人。”  
“他是世界冠军，而我什么也不是。”  
“听着，洛里，你就是你自己，不用太在意别人的目光，做好每一次扑救就行了。”  
“西蒙是个很好的门将，我知道一些流言是他想要争主力位置放出去的，轮换是很好的解决方案，如果我能再努力一些就更好了。”  
“你应庆幸的是队中没有副队和斯科特尔……那时候简直不是人过的日子……不仅需要防对手，还得时刻防队友向我开炮。”  
“啊？”  
“惊讶什么，现在你们的日子好过多了，我们很多人被迫离队，队长甚至不能终老安菲尔德。西蒙曾经有机会以主力的位置捧起联赛冠军，哎，可惜啊。”  
“可是，生活就是由这样的遗憾构成的。”  
我跟个老年痴呆似的，跟卡里乌斯扯了很久，久到那群后卫们终于肯放过范迪克走到门将这边，他们鼓励卡里乌斯：“小伙子，千万别跟jerzy学面条舞。”  
“plz，这事要怪副队好不好？”我甩锅给卡拉格，卡里乌斯在一群大佬中很尴尬的解释：“jerzy他在很认真的开导我。”  
“去训练吧，以后就靠你和西蒙了。”海皮亚一句话解放了卡里乌斯，他拿出冲刺的速度离开我们。  
加西亚一脸满足的坐在我身边：“我很开心！”  
“听说俱乐部想约拜仁那边踢元老赛，到时候你可别跑，路易斯。”海皮亚开始确认比赛名单了。  
“哎，你说队长和哈维到时候怎么办，会不会哈维代表拜仁，然后队长给他助攻进球。”阿格已经开始散发想象力了，我摇头：“反正最后伤害的是我。”  
一群老家伙在梅尔伍德的训练场上笑的人仰马翻。  
2018年三月，海皮亚提到的比赛如期举行，而我的好队长按照预料中的那样送出了乌龙助攻，还好卡拉格没再给我捅刀。只要杰拉德和阿隆索一靠近，全场球迷就起哄，搞得队长都不好意思和哈维拥抱了。  
世界杯快要到来了，西班牙稳稳的晋级决赛圈，我的祖国波兰在莱万和什琴斯尼的带领下进入小组赛，哎，小组赛别输的太惨就行。  
本来以为利物浦在欧冠中能小组出线就行了，结果他们从资格赛一步步的杀进决赛。  
五月初是皇马和拜仁的半决赛，我们又一次在卡拉格家聚会看球，齐达内的皇马和海氏拜仁，哪个都不是善茬，碰上谁当我们对手，都得扒层皮。  
当我的同行乌尔赖希犯下巨大失误时，我整个人懵了，啥玩意？啥操作？这是啥？最后飞猫给了他一个人坐在球场上的镜头，显得十分凄凉。  
赢了跟我们无关，输了我们背锅。  
赛后海因克斯一直在维护乌尔赖希，队友们也在保护他们失误的门将。  
联赛我们没有机会了，最起码拿到了下个赛季的欧冠资格，主力阵容全力备战在基辅举办的欧冠决赛。  
我们几个老家伙除了在网络上给球队造势，还收到了库伊特的邀请，在基辅之夜后举办他的告别赛，比较神奇的是我在名单上看到了范加尔和范佩西，不愧是荷兰人，不内讧是不可能的，内讧完接着同场也是有可能的。  
我们很多人拿到了贵宾席的票，而卡拉格和内维尔在解说席上为天空体育转播比赛，我还要去跟一些皇马时期的好友寒暄，不管结果怎么样，赛后我肯定会被喷。  
开场没多久，萨拉赫因伤被迫下场，渣叔的脸色很难看，我心里也很焦急。当我作为皇马球员时，我希望队中能一个为队友出头的人。而我现在是利物浦的员工，队员受伤不能得到公正的处理，简直让人着急上火。  
噩梦还在持续，皇马获得了一个角球，禁区内一片混战，卡里乌斯似乎收到了攻击，但他坚持下去。  
然后，手拋球失误让本泽马抓住了机会。  
大家心存幻想，以为红军又可以上演逆转，伊斯坦布尔之所以被称为奇迹，是因为不常出现。  
我都不知道我是怎么看完比赛的，终场哨声响起时，我捂住脸：“路易斯，是不是我耗尽了利物浦这些年的人品，让洛里也遭了殃。”  
“不能怪你，jerzy，这事都赖本泽马。”  
卡里乌斯含泪致歉时，我们几个尽可能的在嘘声中给他掌声，卡拉格冲下看台，给他一个拥抱，队友们同样哭着跟他拥抱。  
“接下来该是我们出场了。”杰拉德起身，指示我们在各种社交媒体上对卡里乌斯进行声援。  
本来以为可以高高兴兴的去踢告别赛，哪怕是光明正大的技不如人输了决赛那也能接受，哪成想会是这个样子。库伊特安慰飞过去的我们：“等今天过了以后，我跟你们一块撕人。”  
告别赛就是个老朋友们聚会的场合，范佩西的儿子沙奎尔拿起纸棍来和他爹一模一样，范佩西过去教育沙奎尔不可以这么做，亨特拉尔斯内德笑的不行不行，德容说：“这可不是你当初打别人的时候了。”  
“那总得给孩子树立好形象。”  
我憋不住也笑了，结果朋友们都笑了，范佩西跟着大家笑了。  
赛后大家商量着一起去哪吃饭，突然间范德萨推门进来，一脸严肃的找到我们这波利物浦球员：“卡里乌斯失踪了。”  
“what？！”我很震惊，荷兰人把手机给我看，一个“全球门将保护协会”群聊中卡里乌斯留下了很悲观的话语，同行们都在劝他不要想不开。  
“卡里乌斯的男朋友齐勒是我徒弟，齐勒联系不上他。”  
海皮亚和杰拉德的手机被渣叔打爆，我和加西亚也被俱乐部的工作人员吼。  
聚餐大家也没心情去了，没有国家队任务的朋友们各自去帮忙找人，大家一致的想法是大不了退役，千万别走向极端。  
已经离任多年的贝尼特斯问我，他能帮忙做点什么，一直对同行关爱有加的卡西利亚斯call我：“jerzy，你能联系到洛里吗？”  
“我和路易斯也联系不到他，你那边呢？”  
“至少在都灵和马德里没有发现洛里的出现。TMD，这王八蛋……”  
卡西利亚斯气急了也就会骂个混蛋，我多问了一句：“怎么了，iker？”  
“我们都在想办法保护洛里，妈的库尔图瓦，脑子有毛病吗，看不惯洛里就闭嘴别说话啊，出来冷嘲热讽这不就是找骂吗？”剩下的就是西班牙语的粗口了，卡西气到不行，听到意大利语的声音后我就挂了。  
加西亚放下手机跟我说：“皮克说巴塞罗那那边暂时没消息。jerzy，你被喷的时候会去干嘛？”  
我把下巴放他肩膀上：“去教堂坐着，寻求信仰给我的力量，我很担心洛里，别看洛里他大心脏不在乎，其实他之前跟我说过，在他男朋友面前有点自卑。”  
“那咱俩这样……菜鸡互啄？”加西亚开玩笑。  
“我不在乎，你也不在乎。希望齐勒能注意到这点。哎，估计洛里要转会走人去养心病吧。”  
过了两三天吧，队内的洛夫伦传来消息，卡里乌斯去了伊斯坦布尔，被克罗地亚的苏巴西奇和维达捡走了。  
卡里乌斯没事我就放心了，我和加西亚挨个给帮助过我们的友人致谢。  
应酬完我才回过神来，我问加西亚：“克罗地亚都进决赛圈了，这苏巴西奇为什么去土耳其啊？难道说他另一半在土耳其？”  
“听德扬说，苏巴西奇和维达是一对，两个人在一起了很长时间，是维达追的苏巴西奇，一开始苏巴西奇不答应是因为他觉得两个男性在一起面对的舆论压力太大，维达不肯放弃，到后来队内各种撮合，苏巴西奇决定跟维达携手终身。”加西亚略带兴奋的说。  
“洛夫伦这么八卦吗？”  
“梅尔伍德八卦源头，只要你想知道，他就能扒出来。”  
“是不是后卫都八卦？”  
“你看我们老队长就不八卦啊。”  
最终球场上的位置与八卦的关系没有继续探讨下去，因为我们收到了工作，代表俱乐部和国家去看世界杯，这就意味着我没法和加西亚一起出现了。  
心思更加周全的海皮亚多问了一句：“我们都去工作了，洛里怎么办？”  
“苏巴西奇和维达陪他回利物浦了，齐勒去陪他，大家不用担心了。我男朋友陪我工作。”卡拉格说道。  
“谁要听你们秀恩爱。”杰拉德怒踹卡拉格，阿隆索拦住他进一步的动作：“我陪我男朋友度假。”狠狠的秀回去。  
我们决定带两个小男孩去看比赛，两个小孩high到不行，leon还兴奋的说：“妈妈和那个爸爸生了一个女孩，超可爱的，我们有妹妹了！爸爸，你和jerzy爸爸也生一个吧。”  
“不不不，我和jerzy性别相同，不能生育孩子，这你们老师应该教给你们了吧。”加西亚蹲下去跟两个孩子说话。  
“你们可以领养一个嘛，我等不及妹妹长大，领养一个现成的，我就可以……”toni发散思维，我被逗乐了：“你就可以干嘛？”  
“给妹妹扎头发！”  
那天晚上安抚俩孩子睡下后，我和加西亚进行身体交流，他总是提领养女孩的话题，我不想回答，顶弄的动作故意大一些：“要不你给我生一个？”  
“你……”他想说的话被我打断了。  
事后，加西亚还是说了：“我的妈妈说，一定要找机会领养一个孩子，总是你在为我的两个儿子付出，这样不公平。”  
我亲了亲他汗湿的鬓角：“好，听你的。”  
“是不是你们波兰人都有这样一双迷人的蓝眼睛？”得到肯定的回答，他心满意足的换了个话题。  
什琴斯尼是啥颜色的瞳孔？  
我想了想，发现事情不对：“德扬还是副队跟你说了什么？”  
“德扬讲了一个波兰人和一个德国人的爱情故事，还有一个波兰人和意大利妹妹的故事。我怀疑上帝一定是给你们波兰男人的眼睛下了魔咒，看多了就会爱上你们。”  
事情的走向更加诡异，我的八卦之心熊熊燃烧：“都谁和谁？感觉后面那对很可爱啊，一个意大利的女孩子，一定很漂亮。”  
“是一个小门将，意大利的佩林，长得很秀气，德扬背地里称他妹妹。”  
“所以你说跟这个佩林在一起的波兰人是什琴斯尼？！”  
“我以为你会说莱万和佩林是一对的。”加西亚故意嘲讽我的粗神经。  
“德扬怎么什么都知道啊？”  
2018年的夏天注定是风起云涌的季节，德国队竟然小组赛没出线，波兰也没出线，看到莱万和什琴斯尼失落的表情，我心里挺难受的，跟我来的toni亲亲我的额头：“daddy。”  
“没事，我习惯了，足球就是这样起起伏伏充满了遗憾啊。”我回吻我的儿子。  
“那daddy有什么遗憾的事吗？”  
“遗憾的事……”失去主力位置，离开利物浦，看着卡西坠落，波兰出局，我人生的上半场仿佛幻灯片一样在眼前飘过：“没能早点握住路易斯向我伸出的手。”  
其实想想也是，如果米兰的队员们没有开那瓶香槟，那会不会有后来我们的故事？  
这可真是薛定谔的香槟啊。  
—END—


End file.
